


Flowers

by AwesomeMango7



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M, Morty loves romance, Rick Cares, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMango7/pseuds/AwesomeMango7
Summary: Rick gets Morty flowers for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't have a Valentine's, so fanfiction is my only way to celebrate this day lol.

“F-flowers?” Morty stammered, sputtering slightly at the bouquet that Rick had just deposited into his waiting arms. They were vibrant colors; Pink, red, and white. And they kind of imitated carnations, in their shape. But Morty could tell they weren’t from Earth because they had orbs of white light circulating their many petals. When he reached out to touch the orbs, they simply phased through his hand, so they must have been some kind of illusion or projection.

They were beautiful. They looked like some kind of spell had been cast on them to make them flawless. And when he put them up to his nose, they smelled as wonderful as they looked. They smelled floral and earthy and warm, like summertime, but it wasn’t overwhelming. It was sweet and subtle. He rose his gaze up to Rick, who was standing in front of him, his posture stiffer than usual and his expression forcefully blank.

But the red tint in his cheeks gave him away. He was flustered. Embarrassed. And that meant he was actually making an effort to be sweet to him. It warmed Morty’s heart, and he couldn’t help the gleeful smile that crossed his lips. He wanted to squeal with joy, but he knew that would be too much for Rick to handle.

“Y-yeah,” Rick shrugged, acting all nonchalant, like he didn’t care at all, even though he couldn’t look Morty in the eye in the current moment. “You’re always goin’ on about all that weird, mushy, romantic shit. I-I figured if I got you flowers, you wouldn’t get all mopey today. You're annoying when you're mopey."

Valentine’s Day. Morty loved Valentine’s Day, and he often daydreamed about all the fun things couples did on that day. Like holding hands and going to fancy, candle-lit dinners and dancing under the moonlight. He liked to imagine first kisses and dates and the declarations of love.

And flowers. God, Morty thought it was so romantic to get your partner _flowers._ And the languages they spoke— Rick must have researched it, because the flowers in his arms looked just like carnations; the flowers were pink, red, and white. Rick was saying he admired and loved him deeply.

Morty felt tears form in his eyes as he looked up at Rick in awe. “Y-you know,” He said, grinning warmly. “I _did_ tell you that you didn’t have to change yourself for me. Y-you didn’t have to do this. T-that included all of the mushy holiday stuff.” Morty had reluctantly, but willingly, accepted the fact that Rick wasn’t a majorly romantic gush like he was once they started dating. He’d told Rick he didn’t have to do anything romantic like this, but he _had._ He’d gotten Morty flowers. On _Valentine’s Day_. “But thank you so much, Rick. This really means so much to me! They’re so beautiful!" He held them up to his nose again, breathing in the pleasant aroma. His heart felt like it was swelling with butterflies, and he wanted to cry with joy at the thoughtful act. He wasn’t used to Rick being so selfless, so _cheesy._ “I love them so much. I love you.”

Rick finally looked at Morty, his face flaring a deeper red. He opened his mouth like he was going to snap something sarcastic back at him, but when he saw the expression of pure, unguarded joy on Morty’s face, he reconsidered what he was going to say. His stomach felt all squirmy, and part of him wanted to just portal into the middle of space and let all the oxygen get sucked out of his lungs. But that look on Morty’s face, with that smile that was so wide and bright that the corners of his eyes crinkled a bit... it made all of this worth it.

God, he’d do _anything_ to see that smile a million more times.

Eventually, Rick managed to mumble out the words, in a small, content voice, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope none of you are lonely today like I am.


End file.
